Standing In The Door Way
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: At eight years old it's become a nightly routine now for Eleanor, it's become a terrifying routine for Eleanor, but it's become the end of line for Serena, and just the beginning of the end of Edward.


**A/N: I've reversed this after reading the spoilers. I should clarify I reversed what I used to see as a kid. The dad being the frightening image to the mother being the hero, though it was the opposite for me. Enjoy if you can. I know it says she's shocked but pretend OK?**

Eleanor awoke aged eight to the frightening figure in her doorway, it seemed every other night this was happening. Her dad would get what her mother had called 'pissed' and it would be her mother clearing up the mess that was left behind.

"Don't call mummy I'm not going to hurt you," Edward slurred in the doorway his figure was dark, tall, his voice terrifying; Eleanor shook in fear under duvet she done the one thing that always worked.

"Mum!" Eleanor shouted and Edward 'shushed' his daughter, "Mummy!" Eleanor cried again Edward stumbled in, "MUM!" she screamed and soon her protector appeared.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Serena hissed to her husband who was getting up, off the floor Eleanor got out of bed and ran to her mother, "It's OK darling you go wait in mummy's room," Serena gently ordered but Eleanor refused to move without her, "Ellie it's OK…daddy's just being funny," Edward began to straighten up and Eleanor hid behind her mother, "Ellie go into mummy's room."

"Not without you," Eleanor said her tone terrified and innocent, Serena had to give in and leave her husband in their daughter's room, knowing once he had recovered and got himself together he would be back in that kitchen; up until god knows. It was his day off of course he was going to get even worse than he did on these days, "Mummy please," Serena looked down at her daughter her eyes big and shiny.

"Alright darling," Serena took her daughter's hand but then Eleanor panicked.

"Ellie and Teds…I need them," Eleanor said in a tired, panicked tone and Serena clicked her toys. Serena unlinked her hand and strolled into their daughter's room grabbing the worn down white elephant and also worn down brown bear, "Mummy."

"Ellie go into my room," Serena ordered again, but this time a bit more stern; Eleanor ran in and hid under the massive duvet shaking. She heard footsteps coming into the bedroom, "Mum!" Eleanor shouted this time tears building in her eyes.

"Get away from her," Serena pushed Edward out the way and he stumbled into the wardrobe, "Look at the state of you," she hissed, "You've terrified your daughter, she has school in the morning Edward."

"Yes and she'll be fine," he slurred Serena was losing her patience, it was ridiculous that every other night her husband reverted to alcohol, "Won't you darling?"

Eleanor pulled the duvet over her head now cuddling her two favourite toys, "Mummy make him go," she squeaked and Serena had no other option.

"Just go Edward!" Serena shouted this time.

"Alright I'm going," Edward stayed where he was, trying gather his surroundings, "Edward just go into the living room and sleep it off."

"I'm going OK," Edward shouted and he again didn't move.

"Get out," Serena grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out, "Do what you want Edward," Serena shook her head and Edward shrugged, stumbling away back into the kitchen to drink himself until stupid-o-clock. Serena shook her head and crawled back into her bed which she regularly shared with her daughter even at the age of eight, Eleanor couldn't sleep at night she was always scared, "It's OK daddy's gone," Serena soothed and Eleanor curled up into her mother; Serena clicked on the light to read a book whilst waiting for Eleanor, to fall asleep which if she knew was going to take a while.

Eleanor cuddled her toys tight into her and held her mother's hand, "I love you," she said and Serena looked down at Eleanor.

"I love you too," Serena said back and then waited for Eleanor to sleep. Reading her book which was a usual companion now, and she was convinced that when he went out he slept with other women, he always smelt of perfume and she only stayed with him until proof arrived and as soon as she had enough. Which by the look of things, was going to be very soon.

**A/N: Very sorry I kinda let that go into my own feelings, strange what I can remember then again stuff like that you probably don't forget. Anyways. Let me know what you think. 'Ellie' and 'Teds' are my toys from babyhood to now haha so it's not connection with Eleanor, Ellie haha. Felt weird swapping roles round as well :/ most of that is based on my own feelings, but the other women part is the Milly, Molly, Mandy situation anyway sorry it's crap! **


End file.
